


Little scenes

by SeniorBro



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), Ed Edd n Eddy, Eddsworld - All Media Types, Homestuck, Red vs. Blue, Team Fortress 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dont copy to another site, F/M, M/M, headcanons, omfg im sorry theres so many ships i cant name them all, ship headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeniorBro/pseuds/SeniorBro
Summary: I guess they could be prompts as well? Anyways I used to do this thing on my tumblr account (Kingspacetrash) where I would just make up a bunch of one sentence scene starters for various ships so here are some of them. Hope you enjoy!





	1. MettaSans

**Author's Note:**

> I still take requests for these! Feel free to use them as inspiration, but I would definitely love to see them if you do! Thank you for reading  
-SeniorBro

Sans becoming Mettaton’s opening act for various concerts

Mettaton pretending to not like Sans’ puns in public but absolutely loses it in private

Height differences- Instead of holding hands Sans just wraps an arm around Mettaton’s leg

Sans bringing Mettaton to Grillby’s only to loose him to a crowd of fans

Mettaton trying to spoil Sans, but he never really wants anything

When they go on dates the only thing Sans does to be fancy is wear an old clip on bow tie

Naps on blanket nests (MTT brand, of course)

Picnic dates near the echo flowers. Mettaton likes to sing softly about his love for Sans in the flowers

Any time Sans walks into the room Mettaton acts star struck and proceeds to fawn over him

Sans casually bringing up he’s dating the Underground’s biggest star

Having a small, indoor snail farm (their children)

Bonus:

Papyrus absolutely losing his shit after finding out his brother dating is his idol

They sometimes bring him on their dates


	2. DirkTav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahah please don't get on me if these are too ooc; it has been literal years since I have read Homestuck and since I made this. Other than that please enjoy!   
-SeniorBro

Tavros always has to look at the art Dirk has done (each and every single piece gets a compliment)

Dork, Nerd, Geek and the like are all cutesy nicknames for each other

Soft, lingering kisses before leaning against each other for a little bit, just enjoying the moment

Dirk sometimes styles Tav’s hair, but Tav's claws freak Dirk out a little

It takes a while for Tavros to get used to Cal, but them they’ll just be chillin’ watching cartoons and eating gross chips

Dirk still has to get used to Tav being pretty affectionate; hugs, cheek kisses, hand holding, random pillow fights. The works

Tavros gets them matching hats all the time (it is a struggle to get Dirk to wear them...)

Make out sessions while One Piece is on

Game nights- although they are mostly spent trying to pick said games

Dirk finding out Tav has a sick lance

They can’t make fun of each other’s interests because they’re both dorks (they still try though)

Love is sneaking up on boyfriend and attempting to suplex them. They both do this to each other

Tav just talking and talking while Dirk works on some new project, nodding every now and then to let Tav know he’s still listening. He hears every word


	3. Scout mom/Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just so, so cute- anyways, hope you enjoy!  
-SeniorBro

Ma would deck Spy in .02 seconds she ain’t afraid of nothin

Ma is the absolute light of Spy’s life and if anyone dared to touch her they’d go missing that’s it

Spy always sends small gifts and nicnaks and Ma keeps them all on a special shelf and looks at them when she gets lonely. Anytime anyone asks about them she just says she's always had em

They sing old songs together sometimes but their voices are very soft, almost a whisper- only singing to each other and no one else 

Ma always kisses Spy just to leave lipstick marks on him- Spy both loves and hates but can never really describe why

Spy loves resting his head against hers and just staying like that for a while; it's the only time he really lets his guard down

Their song is ‘just the two of us’ by Grover Washington jr.

Back massages

Spy learned most of his cooking and cleaning skills from Ma

Ma learned how to use a butterfly knife (she’s great at it- except her kids are devastated to learn of this new fact)

Sometimes Ma teases Spy by telling him she’s pregnant. He has a heart attack each and every time

Spy sometimes (anonymously) hires people check up on Ma from time to time and to make sure she’s safe

He also sends her 'secret admirer' notes and gifts and Ma sometimes teases that she's leaving Spy for said admirer 

Regularly go on expensive get aways in secret- Spy says it's for business and Ma says it's to get away from her kids


	4. DoyNut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Donald Doyle and Donut because no one stopped me.   
-SeniorBro

Surprise kisses from Donut every day. Doyle almost always screams a bit because he is not used to anything in the romantic area- mainly because he is so busy

Doyle is always near Donut. Like, always. He doesn’t want to be clingy or anything, but this is war. Also, he might not have had a very positive reaction when one of his soldiers tried to flirt with his lightish red boyf

Donut always encourages Doyle to tell stories or answer any of his ridiculous question simply because Doyle gets so passionate about things

Forming a book club together that consist of approximately 6 people; Jensen being one of them

Doyle loves to rest his forehead against Donut’s. To him, it’s the most comforting thing in the world

Donut likes to flirt with Doyle in front of his soldiers just to hear Doyle cough from embarrassment and (unsuccessfully) try to move past it

Doyle being demi-sexual

Hugs that last a life time- lots of caressing and tight squeezes, almost being a good replacement for conversation

Doyle is a dotting mother whenever Donut gets hurt. Which is a lot. But Donut loves the attention

Doyle doesn’t drink much, but he does join in on Wine and Cheese hour either reading a book or having light conversation with his boyf

Donut strokes Doyle’s hair all the time whenever he gets the chance- it's just so soft and relaxing and a good excuse to be close to each other

Slow dancing to old records and not having a care in the world

Doyle leaving Donut a quick, yet very special message before he passed (heroically. I love him so much).

Angst bonus: Donut never gets to hear it and the fact they never get a proper goodbye haunts him


	5. GeneZeke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I used to be obsessed with this show when I had the free time,, anyways thanks for reading!  
-SeniorBro

So many sleepovers

Gene polishing Zeke’s nails. At first he had some problems with the idea, but when Gene picked just the right color Zeke couldn’t resist

Surprise hug tackles- both end with screaming

They don’t hold hands much, but Zeke always has an arm around Gene’s waist (like in the movies)

Gene being Zeke’s cheerleader (again) at his wrestling matches

Zeke being overly protective of Gene. Extremely over protective. It almost scares Gene, but he always tells Zeke to cool it when he goes too far

Gene getting jealous of Jimmy Junior. I want there to be an entire episode of this

Horror movie date nights where Gene ends up screaming and Zeke laughing. They build a fort afterwards as Zeke calms Gene down

Zeke losing it and giving Gene a rushed, a little sloppy kiss before they started dating. Zeke’s not proud of it, but Gene thought it was cute

They never eat separately during lunch. They will fight you

Zeke introducing Gene to his family; his Grandma absolutely adores Gene

Their first argument is so dramatic and petty. They don’t talk to each other for days, but they miss the other so much. They were probably fighting over ‘creative differences’ (Gene hates Zeke’ favorite movie and visa versa)

Louise reunites them because she couldn’t stand her brother sulking so much. She probably bitch slapped Zeke too


	6. Jott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddsworld's Matt and Jon? Yes.  
-SeniorBro

Shopping trips where Matt spoils Jon

Movie nights where they watch romcoms and eat popcorn and drink soda until they pass out

Naps

Butterfly kisses all over, everywhere, nonstop- it tickles both of them but they never stop

Jon being ticklish and Matt taking advantage of this. This may, or may not end with a black eye. A lot

Late night visits whenever one of them has a hard time sleeping

Matt and Jon going to the pet store simply to gush at all the cute animals; all the employees know their names by now

Them standing up for each other

Running into each other’s arms after being a part for two hours

Baking. It's always a mess, but they have fun

Jon being super affectionate and always so cuddly while Matt can get embarrassed but loves the attention

Matt picking out Jon’s outfits for special occasions; it takes forever for them to agree on said outfits

Ice cream Mondays

Jon blushing

They have a garden together and all the plants are their children (mostly flowers and berries)

Matt being Jon’s cheerleader basically, especially when Jon feels down

Always touching. Always. Hand holding, hugging, thighs touching, shoulders touching, the works

Matt getting sick and Jon panics but tries to take care of him. Jon gets sick too

Bubbles baths that are just for shits and giggles and always end up with too much bubbles


	7. Grucknut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif, Tucker, and Donut- I think one of my mutuals asked for this one but I can't remember,, anyways, hope you enjoy!  
-SeniorBro

After the war is over and everything is a little alright Grif, Tucker and Donut move to Hawaii (Kaikaina joins too. They don’t mind). They get a nice cozy house that can almost pass for a bachelor pad. Almost. Donut put a lot of work into the house

Nap piles everywhere. Emergency blankets are hidden all over the house

Any chance Donut gets, he does Tucker’s hair (well, more like practice- Donut tries very hard to get Tucker's braids right) Even though he may complain about it, Tucker loves it

Grif cooking up special meals for everyone on Birthdays, Valentine’s Day, ect.

Tucker bragging about how awesome his boyfs are All The Time. Everyday. To everyone. He would never admit it to them, though

Junior loving all his dads and regularly sending personalized letters to all of them

Grif playing video games with Junior and teaching him how to cook

Donut always taking Junior out shopping and buying Anything that looks like something Junior would like

Tucker taking buttloads of pictures of his family like the proud dad he is. They're all framed and put up around the house- even the blurry ones

So many innuendos

Lazy days where they all just relax on the couch, watch tv, loosely cuddle each, eat only snacks the entire day

Donut bringing Grif and Tucker to a beauty spa. Grif says he’s already beautiful, so he doesn’t need to go. Tucker drags him there

Dates at places like festivals, amusement parks, plays (Donut begs the both of them to go), movie theaters; hardly ever go to ‘snobby’ places

Grif singing Hawaiian lullabies once every blue moon to his boyfriends late at night when none of them can sleep

Every night is like a slumber party because they’re all children who love each other

Tucker likes to give his boyfriends shoulder massages and making playlists for their 'adventures'

Grif mindlessly draws shapes and writes things with his fingers on his boyfriend's arms, legs, and backs

Kai sometimes comes over to 'check if they're alive' but she just likes to hang


	8. Bloody Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Spy from way back when. Hope you enjoy!  
-SeniorBro

‘I’m gonna bloody kill that man!’  
‘That’s good, hun. Please don’t get blood on the floor.’

Spy cluttering the Sniper’s bathroom with all his fancy hair gels and shit- all Sniper has in there is hand soap and 2-in-1 shampoo

Late afternoons with some alcohol and books out on the porch. Neither of them speak and enjoy the shared silence

Spy fixing up Sniper with suits and combing his hair and making him take a shower; Sniper does not enjoy most of it, but doesn't protest too much

The Snoops always having an eye on Spoo; he’s v protective of his charming boyf

Spy likes to try to convince the public that he doesn’t really care much about their relationship, but as soon as they’re somewhere private he’s all over Sniper (which often leads to the Snipes teasing him for it)

Them trying to make a meal together that leads to everything they tried to make thrown out the window- they have incredibly different tastes when it comes to food

Sniper trying to be a bit more fancier and buy pricier things so he could show off to his bae, but it didn’t suite him and Spy had to tell him that he already won his heart and didn’t have to work for it

Not much on celebrating Valentine’s day, but they both try to do something special for each other on anniversaries. Sniper tries to clean up his place and himself while Spy arranges a nice relaxing afternoon

Always sleeping together in a difficult, tangled cuddle knot no matter how much they argued that day

Spy always grabbing fo dat Sniper ass

Sniper kisses Spy’s cares away all the time

Bonus: Everyone teases Scout and says he has two dads now


	9. EquiTav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's been years since I've read Homestuck so this might be a little ooc. Hope you enjoy this though!  
-SeniorBro

Subtly listening to death metal whilst baking or cleaning up the hive

Light head boops (mainly Tavros) while hugging

Shy bambi kisses (like when you rub noses together)

Laying on a small bed on top of each other while watching some random show

Immediate response to a dangerous situation is to check up on each other

Hair stroking after a long day

Equius always wanting to learn more about the things Tavros loves, enjoying the sight of his dimples and grin

Tavros leaving small butterfly kisses all over Equi’s collarbone and back

Nuzzles for days

Tavros finding horse related trinkets and posters that make him think of Equi and immediately grabbing it

Matching necklaces (like the ones with phrases on them and stuff)

Equius being the most romantic out of the two of ‘em, while Tavros is the most supportive

Fanboying over shared interests; it usually ends up with them somewhat squealing

Whenever Equius misses Tav he mindlessly makes things that look like Tav just a ibby biddy bit

Pressing the back of each other’s hands together because Equi doesn’t want to crush his bbies hand

Blushing over cute nicknames

Play arguing

Slow, soft swaying in a little secluded room during date nights; Equi’s hands lightly caressing Tav’s waist, foreheads touching, Tav’s fingers tangled up in Equi’s hair

Beat boxing and slam poetry 

Bonus: Nepeta making them matching flower crowns each year on their anniversary  
She also plans dates for them; but neither of them know it until it starts


	10. LocNut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from my lovely mutual on Tumblr featuring Locus and Donut. Hope you enjoy!   
-SeniorBro

Donut being captured by Locus then began to enjoy it after seeing Locus’ pretty scarred face

Donut trying to speak Spanish to Locus after finding out he’s bilingual; Locus never talks back (Unless Donut is being rlly cute about it)

Locus loves to surprise Donut with things like making dinner and planning special dates because he feels so accomplished afterwards- especially if it makes Donut so excited he squeals 

The Reds being over protective of Donut and are basically like a team of Dads whenever Locus is near

Donut mindlessly tracing over the scars on Locus’ face while they’re resting in bed- it was a little awkward for Locus at first but now it just means Donut is content just laying there

Locus being dragged around malls and shops and such and just watches Donut have a blast, only occasionally looking through nice shirts for himself 

Both being nervous wrecks when planning their wedding. Donut freaks out but isn't moody about it but Locus definitely is 

Locus awkwardly hanging out with Donut’s nosy mothers

Donut massaging Locus every other weekend while they listen to soft music. Donut likes to get nice smelling oils and such and Locus is just content trying to relax

Low-key hand holding- Locus, sadly, immediately lets go whenever someone makes a comment about it

Footsie

Early morning forehead kisses

Lazy cuddles while they both try to ignore the craziness around them


	11. KevEdd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I used to love this show when I was a wee baby and honestly only got back into it when I heard about this ship so- I hope you enjoy  
-SeniorBro

Heart on my sleeve (Mary Lambert) feat. these two dorks

Snowy nights where they cuddle on the porch and watch the snow fall (with snacks and hot chocolate, of course)

Nature walks that end with Kevin carrying Edd back. They still have a great time

Incredibly soft bambi kisses- they both end up doing it subconsciously while they hug 

Holding hands in public for the first time (I have such a soft spot for this one)

Ed n Eddy spying on them while out on their first date

Kevin getting Double D big stuffed animals for birthdays and Valentine’s- Edd hardly has room in his bedroom (or dorm) for them after a while

Double D making homemade gifts for Kevin (like cards, journals, maybe he even knits some sweaters, etc.)

Double D signing them up for a bake sale and Kevin just groaning the entire time while making baked goods. It ends with him being the messiest by any means

Kevin humming softly while Double D reads quietly as the snuggle together

Both being the loudest fans at each other’s events (like sports and chess and stuff I dunno. One of them gets kicked out eventually). Double D surprises everyone but he says, sheepishly, he just wants to be supportive

Soft kisses as they play argue over making dinner

Naz setting them up on a blind date cause she's a bro


End file.
